


Caught in the Act

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: Aaron and Amelia celebrate their one year anniversary. They also grow in their relationship.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 8





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Also for context, this piece again jumps around in time.

Aaron hurried through the spitting rain. It wasn’t raining hard but just enough for it to be annoying especially because he was running late.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi. Yeah, I’m meeting someone here. There should be a reservation under Hillux.”

“Oh! Right this way.”

Amelia wasn’t paying attention as he followed the hostess to the table.

“Here you are.”

“Thanks! Hi babe.” He kissed her cheek in greeting.

“Glad you’re alive.”

He sat down across from her.

“I know. I’m so, so sorry I’m late. Filming ran behind and then I had to go to a meeting with Elin.”

“How’d the meeting with Elin go?”

“Good! I think I’ve got the Hollywood Bowl lined up.”

“Aaron that’s great!”

“Yeah, I’m excited about it.”

“Sorry to interrupt but can I get you a drink?”

“Yeah I’ll just get whatever IPA you have on tap.”

“Great.”

“How’re auditions going?”

“They’re alright. I’m not getting anything and it’s so frustrating.”

“You’ll get something.”

“Well that’s why I figured we should celebrate our one year now. Mary has me flying to L.A. and staying there for the next month.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think it’s about to be a bit chaotic flying back and forth from here and L.A.”

Their waiter interrupted them again to bring Aaron’s drink and take their orders.

“Well, cheers Ames.”

She clinked her wine against his beer.

“Happy anniversary sexy.” She said, smiling at him.

He winked at her over the top of his beer.

“If you want I could always talk to the Gossip Girl casting director.”

“I know you could. But I just need to do this myself.”

“I understand. I just care about you so much. I’m only happy if you’re happy.”

“Wow. You are cheesy Aaron Tveit.”

“But you love it!”

She laughed at him.

After their dinner was over, they both were tipsy.

“By the way, you care about me?”

“I do.” He said.

“And that’s it?”

“I really, really care about you.”

He wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders snuggly as they prepared to leave.

“Say it.” She goaded, the alcohol was starting to hit her.

“I, Aaron Tveit, am madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with you.”

They were grinning at each other.

“Let’s get out of here. Stay at my place tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Aaron led her out by the hand, thankful that nobody was around to see them.

When she woke up the next morning, she had a slight headache. Aaron meanwhile, was nowhere to be found. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She could tell immediately that she was sore from the previous night’s escapades. Her wrists were especially sore because she had surprised Aaron with a pair of handcuffs that he had been very enthusiastic about.

She stood up and grabbed the nearest shirt, Aaron’s black tee, from the floor. She followed the sound of pop music and clanking that emanated from the kitchen.

“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.”

“Cause, girl, you’re amazing. Just the way you are.”

She loved listening to him sing. She wrapped her arms around his waist, above the waistband of the sweatpants that he had stolen back from her.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said, turning his head to look down at her.

“Hi.”

“Breakfast is basically ready. Can you pour the coffee?”

“Of course.”

She grabbed two mugs, flashing him in the process.

“Oh yeah, it’s a good morning.” Aaron said, smirking at her.

She poured the coffee out of the pot.

“Hey! Eyes up here.” She said, pointing to her own face.

He placed their plates on her breakfast bar and grabbed the other mug out of her hand.

“How did you sleep?” He said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Like a rock. You tired me out mister.”

He put his mug down and grabbed hers out of her hands. He gingerly took her wrists in either hand.

“And how are your wrists?”

“Sore but it was worth it.”

He kissed the inside of either wrist gently.

“Would you do it again?”

“I’m game if you are.”

“I think it’d be nice if we traded places next time.” He said.

“I’d like that very much.” She said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

He grasped the edge of his t-shirt with the tips of his fingers and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She groaned into his mouth, ready to handcuff him to her bed and never let him go.

“Mmmph. As much as I’d like to continue this, breakfast is getting cold.”

She was immediately conflicted but her growling stomach forced her hand.

“Ugh. Fine. Rain check?”

He kissed her cheek.

“Rain check.”

Later that day, Aaron had gone home to shower and head to more meetings. Amelia meanwhile was answering emails, still dressed in Aaron’s shirt.

New Email from **Mary the Extraordinary.**

She frowned. She wasn’t expecting anything from Mary today.

**Check Broadway Gossip.**

She frowned again and launched the website.

“Oh shit.”

Plastered right on the home page was a photo of her and Aaron. It wasn’t good quality, but it was clearly them from last night. She could clearly see their tangled hands and Aaron’s jacket swallowing her frame.

She clicked on the link that said: Double A Watch.

She was confronted with another photo of Aaron clearly coming out of her apartment this morning. His sex hair was…apparent to say the least.

**After a year of speculation, it appears that rising Broadway stars Aaron Tveit and Amelia Hillux have gone public with their relationship. There have been whispers around Broadway since the Tony’s last year, but the couple hasn’t been seen in public until last night. And by the looks of this morning’s photo the relationship is pretty healthy. Neither Tveit nor Hillux’s management have responded to our request for comments. Updates to come.**

“Oh…fudge!” She yelled, scrambling for her phone.

“Didn’t get enough of me last night?” The voice on the other end of the line said.

“We got caught.”

“What? You mean with the handcuffs?”

“Shh!”

“Calm down! I’m at home by myself.”

“Oh ok. But no that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean by we got caught?”

“There are paparazzi photos of us from last night.”

“You’re kidding me! I didn’t see anyone last night.”

“Neither did I.”

“How the hell-How bad are they?”

“They’re not bad. It’s just the cat’s out of the bag now. We look very together.”

“What website?”

“Broadway Gossip.”

The line was quiet for a moment.

“Ah shit.”

“I know.”

She could hear more clicking on the other end.

“Aww come on. I look like I just had sex in a closet.”

“I mean it was a bedroom not a closet but semantics.”

“I don’t need any of your sass missy.”

She laughed.

“God. I miss you already. Can I come back over tonight?”

“Aaron! One thing at a time.”

“Right, sorry. Well I guess I’ll have Elin talk to Mary. Is Mary the one who told you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do we release a statement?”

“I mean I don’t think we need to.”

“What do you want to do?” Aaron asked.

“I think we should just stop hiding as much. Now we can finally act coupley.”

“I like the sound of that. So, we good?”

“I think so. Those pictures are really shitty quality.” She said, looking at them again.

He laughed.

“True. But anyway, can I come over tonight?”

* * *

Pregnant. The test clattered into the sink. She was pregnant. How had she not realized that her period was late?

She rubbed her hand over her face. She just thought it was late because of the stress with the opening of Kiss Me, Kate. She started counting backwards in her head.

Then she remembered Paris.

“Oh.”

Right. Their vacation. They had gotten a little carried away, not that either of them minded. She sat down on the closed toilet, her legs were shaking. With an equally shaky hand, she grabbed her phone and texted Mary.

**To Mary the Extraordinary: We need to talk.**

The phone rang in a second.

“Hello?”

“Are you ok?”

“Uh…yes and no?”

“What does that mean?”

“I uh…I’m late. My period I mean. I just took a home test and Mar. I think I’m pregnant.”

“Ok. Ok well are you happy?”

“Of course, I’m happy! This is Aaron’s little nugget in here. I’m just shocked.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“No, I just took the test.”

“Ok. Well we can make all of this work. But for now, I’ll make an appointment.”

“Ok.”

“Congratulations Ames. I’m always here for you.”

“I-Thanks.”

“Now go talk to that hunk of yours.”

“I will.”

Mary hung up.

Amelia meanwhile was freaking out trying to figure out how to tell Aaron and stay calm at the same time.

**To Husband-Dude: Hey babe! Where are you?**

**From Husband-Dude: Almost home. You ok?**

**To Husband-Dude: Yeah, I’m fine. I was just wondering when you’ll be home**

**From Husband-Dude: 10 minutes**

**To Husband-Dude: Kk**

10 minutes. She just had to keep herself preoccupied for 10 minutes. She could handle that…Maybe.

She settled for cleaning the apartment. Every few seconds she would freak out but then she would go right back to cleaning.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank God!” She exclaimed.

He had barely taken his shoes off when she flung her arms around his neck.

“Well hello to you too.”

She had started shaking again.

“Are you ok?” He said, holding her at arm’s length.

“I-uh I just-Follow me ok?”

He obliged.

“Honey. You’re shaking.”

“I know. Just sit. Please.”

He sat.  
She scurried back to the bathroom and swiped the test out of the sink.

“Right. Uh…Here.”

She thrust the test into his vision.

“What on earth-Oh my God.”

She was still shaking.

“Are you-Are you pregnant?”

“I think so. At least that’s what the test says. Mary’s calling a doctor.”

Aaron was still just staring at the white stick.

“Aaron. You ok?”

He looked up at her suddenly and she could see the tears in his eyes.

“Am I ok? I’m amazing. We’re going to have a baby. I’m going to be a Daddy.”

“I-yeah. Yeah you are going to be a Daddy.”

He stood up suddenly and flung his arms around her. His tall frame engulfed her, and she buried her head into his chest. He moved again so he could look at her. She wiped the few stray tears from his face.

“Thank you for this. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I love you so much.”

She started to tear up too.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked gently.

“You don’t have to ask goof.”

He smiled and cupped her face with both hands. He kissed her not with desire but with every ounce of love that he could. When they broke apart, he pecked her forehead.

“Can I-?” He asked tentatively, gesturing to her lower abdomen.

“What did I just say.” She said, teasing him.

He laughed lightly and placed his hand where someday her baby bump would be.

She placed her smaller hand over his large one, lacing their fingers.

“I love you Aaron Tveit.”

“I love you so much Amelia Tveit. You and the Little Tveit.”

* * *

The sun felt amazing on her skin. New York had been especially rainy the last few weeks, so this was a blessed relief.

“Hi. Amelia Hillux to see Aaron Tveit.”

The security guard checked his list and issued her a guest pass.

She wandered towards the constructed park and baseball field as the set bustled around her. Suddenly, she was startled by the sound of cleats clacking aggressively from behind her.

“Look out everyone! Girlfriend on set! Be on your best behavior!”

“Fuck you Chace Crawford!” She yelled at his back as he ran towards the set.

He turned back quickly to look at her and threw a smirk in her direction. She rolled her eyes at him as she finally made her way to the set.

“Action!”

Amelia scanned the area, looking for Aaron, curious to see his costume. And then suddenly, there he was. She thought that she was going to die.

The baseball pants hugged his legs in all the right places as did the red shirt on top. She couldn’t keep her eyes off his dick if she was being honest with herself. They played out the scene as Aaron’s character got more and more angry.

“Agghhhh!” Aaron screamed and threw down his helmet in anger.

That sent her over the edge. His hair was blonder than normal but with the hat hair it was wonderfully tousled. God. He looked like sex and she could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen.

“And cut! That was great you guys! Let’s take five minutes and then we’ll work on some of the batting shots.”

“Aaron!” Chace yelled.

“What?”

“Your girl’s here.”

“My girl’s what?”

Amelia stepped closer to the set and waved at him.

“What the hell!”

He ran to her, his cleats clacking against the asphalt like everyone else in costume. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

“Surprise!” She said, pulling back in his arms to face him.

He kissed her fiercely, making the heat grow even more. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as he groaned into the kiss. She could hear his costars cat-calling as they kissed. Aaron unwrapped one hand from around her and she figured that he was flipping them off.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had to work.”

“There was a delay in filming, so I was able to get to California for a few days.”

She rubbed her legs together, trying to quell her desire which only grew with every passing second. His hair was even more tousled now than when he had first thrown the helmet.

“Are you ok? You look like you’re in pain.”

“It’s not pain.” She mumbled, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh!” He said suddenly.

She looked up at him and his eyes were shining with mirth. She felt helpless.

“You look so good right now. I just hmmph-.” She cut off, frowning at her own inability to articulate herself.

“What was that?” 

He was teasing her. She could see it in his face.

“I just-Your hair right now is amazing. So sexy. And the shirt. And please don’t get me started on the pants.”

She was blushing, and she knew it. He quirked an eyebrow.

“What about my pants?”

“I just can’t stop staring. At your ass, shit. At your…well you know.”

His eyes flashed dangerously.

“Please don’t tease me. I can’t handle it right now.” She begged.

She rubbed her legs together in vain. This time a shit-eating grin bloomed on Aaron’s face as he finally understood what was happening.

“Let’s go take care of things then.” He whispered.

“What?!”

He didn’t say anything just took her hand and started to walk towards the trailers. She scurried behind him, barely keeping up with his long strides. They finally reached his trailer, but she didn’t care. She shoved him into a semi-enclosed corner that was facing away from the set.

“Ames! What-“

“Shut up. Right now.”

She kissed him hard and when she pulled away she brought his bottom lip with her.

“Yes Ma’am.” He said, seriously.

She smirked at his obedience. He was putty in her hands. She quickly undid the belt around his waist, not breaking eye contact and then dropped to her knees. The pavement was uncomfortable, but she didn’t care.

“They really made you wear one of these?” She said laughing at the cup and jockstrap underneath.

“We do actually play ball in this movie you know.”

“Well excuse me.”

She struggled with it for a moment until she finally managed to free him.

Aaron sighed in relief and she grinned.

“Pray that we don’t end up on TMZ.” She said, running her hands up his thighs.

“Yeah I don’t think I need the world to see my girl giving me head.”

She grinned and bit his inner thigh.

“Now who’s the tease?” He growled angrily.

She laughed but silenced him in a second.

She was surprised that he lasted as long as he did before pulling on her hair. She groaned at the contact which in turn made him moan as he neared closer to his edge.

“Oh, I’m so close.”

She hummed in acknowledgement and he jerked his hips towards her in reaction.

She smirked.

“You little- “ He lost his voice.

“Bifth? Minxth?” She mumbled, mouth full.

“Minx. Fuck!”

He snapped. She breathed quickly through her nose before swallowing.

“Holy shit Amelia.” Aaron said laughing in disbelief.

She helped him pull everything back up.

“I can’t believe that you’re mine.” She said sweetly.

She ran her hands through his hair, tousling it even more.

“Man do I love you.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Right back atcha Mister Tveit.”

She pecked his lips and began to walk away.

Hey! Hey!”

He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging their lower halves together.

“What about you? You’re the one who was all worked up earlier.”

“I can wait. See you back at your trailer when you’re done?”

“I’ll beg to get out early.”

She turned in his hold so that they were face-to-face.

“I really do like the blonde. It suits you.”

She ran her hand through his hair again.

“You suit me.”

“If you say, ‘you complete me’ I’m going to kill you.”

Aaron laughed.

“Thank you for this amazing surprise.”

Aaron pulled her in for a hug, his lips at her ear again.

“I love you Amelia Hillux.”

* * *

“I just wish…” Amelia said.

“What?” Aaron replied.

“I wish I could be beautiful…for you.”

“Elphaba…”

Amelia glanced down at the script for a split second.

“Don’t tell me that I am, you don’t need to lie to me!” She exclaimed walking away from him.

Aaron followed after her, grabbing her wrist.

“It’s not lying! It’s…uh…it’s looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we’ll all…”

“Shh! Listen…Do you hear that?” She asked frantically.

They continued reading through the script. Aaron, the lucky bastard, of course still had the lines memorized from all those years ago. Amelia, however, was not so lucky.

“We will see each other again, won’t we?” She asked, fear clear in her voice.

“Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can’t you see that?”

Aaron tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her. He would have stepped closer to her body, but the baby bump got in her way.

They broke apart laughing.

“Whoops.” Amelia said, still chuckling.

“That was wonderful, Aaron and Amelia. We’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said, folding his hands like he was praying and gestured them gratefully towards the casting panel.

“Yes, thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“You’re very welcome. Now Amelia, please go lay down.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

And she waddled towards the door, Aaron close on her heels. He opened the door for her.

“Thanks Aar.”

It shut behind them and Amelia let out a sigh of relief.

“Well?”

“I think we did amazing. I want this Aaron.”

“I want it too. How’re you feeling?”

“Alright. My feet hurt and my back hurts.”

“Let’s get you home, Mommy.”

“That’d be nice.”

A month and a half later, they still hadn’t heard back from the Wicked casting directors. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise because Amelia and Aaron had their hands full with their little one, Jack Aaron Tveit.

Amelia had just gotten Jack to fall asleep and was lying against Aaron’s chest when his phone rang.

“Aaron Kyle Tveit, if you wake up our son I will castrate you.”

He answered it quickly.

“Hello?”

“Yeah she’s here.” He said to whoever it was on the other end.

“Oh man are you serious?”

Amelia perked up at that.

“Oh yes I’ll tell her. Thank you so much. I’m so excited. She’s going to be ecstatic.”

“What?” She whispered shouted at him.

He waved her off for a second.

“Yes, please send it to Elin and Mary.”

She shook him by his collar. He held up another finger.

“Ok great. Thank you again. Bye.”

“What?!” She yelled.

They both clamped a hand over her mouth, looking toward the nursery. When no sound came, the both sighed.

“We got Wicked.” He whispered.

“What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! We get to be in a film together?!”

“Yup. Congratulations Elphaba!”

She flung herself towards him and kissed him.

“Congratulations Mister Fiyero.”

She gasped and kissed him again.

“What?”

“I don’t have to watch you make-out with someone else! You get to make-out with me!”

He laughed and they kissed again.

“Thank God for that.”

Aaron squeezed her ass and she squeaked.

“Time to start making baby number two?” He asked, hopeful.

“Oh my God.”

She smacked his chest.

“So, is that a yes?”

She rolled her eyes but leaned down to kiss him anyway.


End file.
